STAND UP COMEDY
by kimfreakming
Summary: Wonu, Seungcheol, Josh ikut acara Stand Up? bagaimana jika orang-orang paling tidak lucu di Seventeen ikut acara komedi?


**STAND UP COMEDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seventeen Members belong God, their parents, and Pledis surely._

 _Bahasa non-baku. Gagal humor. Receh. Ga lucu mungkin?_

.

.

 _Humor gagal. Lucu ga lucu ketawain aja._

 _"Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang."_

.

.

Kalo tiap pagi, denger suara gembrang-gembrong di dapur, mungkin di rumah lu kaga biasa. Yakali emak lu rela ngancurin _kitchen set_ -nya sendiri? Nah lain lagi cerita kalo lu idup diantara tiga belas pria hensem namun sayang-disayang kaga waras semua. Gembrang-gembrong, kentang-kentung di dapur tiap pagi, udah jadi rutinitas mereka. Lah?

"EMAAAAKKKK! SOONYOUNG HYUNG GANGGUIN ICAN NYUCI KETEK." Berabe, Junghan lagi sisiran padahal ini. Kan nyangkut kan itu sisir di rambut cetarnya. Syaland, si Soonyoung enaknya diapain yak?

"Istighfar, Can. Kesian emak. Tuh, nyangkut sisirnya. Lagian emak sih, sisiran make sisir kerep(?) emak sekarang kutuan yak? ADAAWW." Mpuss, sekarang keadaannya lebih ricuh lagi. Setelah dicubit Junghan, itu si Dika tereak. Pengang-pengang dah kuping lu pada.

"Berisik banget lu kuda." Pahlawan kepagian(?) dateng nemplokin muka si dika make pantat panci. Tragis. Btw, yang ngelakuin si Mingyu.

"Wah parah, nyari ribut lu sama gua lu. Ayo sini." Berakhirlah mereka bedua ribut tampol-tampolan pantat panci.

"WES NDO. SUDAH-SUDAH." Nah ini biang keroknya, dateng juga.

"Mbah putri, sudah pulang bertani toh?" Mulai dah, ekting receh kakek-nenek Soonyoung-Seokmin. Member lain responnya beda-beda tuh. Ada yang seneng ada juga yang jengah.

"Bertani pala lu. Kita kan idup di kota, mana ada sawah? Receh lu, kuda." Perusak suasana. Siapa lagi kalo bukan kanjeng ratu Boo Seungkwan, anak bontot babeh. Omong-omong babeh kemana itu si babeh? Absen dulu aja coba nyok?

SEUNGCHEOL? /hening/

JUNGHAN? Hadiroh. Lah?

JOSH? /hening/

JUN? Tetiba dateng bawa mi instan yang udah tinggal dimakan. Wah, sasaran empuk itu minya(?) bener aja, Ditaro bentar buat ngacung(?) itu mi udah ngilang. Untung si Jun orangnya bodo amatan. Lah/?

SOONYOUNG?

"Gada. Absen buang hajat tadi." –Vernon. Nais banget. Dateng, ekting, habis itu boker:)

WONU? /hening/

UJI? Hadir

DIKA? Hadir

MINGYU? HADIR. Etdah, make kepslok.

MINGHAO? /Ngangkat tangan doang/

SEUNGKWAN? Here ya!

"Sok inggris dah lu!" –Mingyu. Risih emang ni bocah atu. Komen mulu

"Bodoamat!" –Seungkwan. Mpuss!

BONON? Here I Am.

ICAN? /hening/

"Itu daritadi masih nyuci ketek, katanya sih tinggal dibilas." –Dika

"Pertanyaannya, kemana itu si babeh, jojo, sama si wonu?" –Junghan

Soonyoung datang membawa bau tak sedap. "Tadi sih gua liat mereka buru-buru gitu keluar, betiga gatau dah mau ngapain." Yang lain sibuk nutup idung. Abis, itu tangan si sunyong kurang ajar banget dah. Sengaja gitu ya dikibas-kibasin/?

"Busedh. Bau nying!" –Seokmin

Soonyoung nyengir. "Btw, emang mereka betiga mau pada kemana, sih? Yakali kencan?"

"Jahat banget dah Wonu hyung sekarang sama gua." –Mingyu

"Itu si Mingyu apadah, sok merana. Faedahnya apa mojok sambil meluk lutut? Pen gua lempar kerikil(?)" –Jun.

Akhirnya Jun si manusia kalem kelewat cuek, buka suara. Udah gua bilang kan, di sepentin kaga ada yang kalem.

"Tau dah gua pusing, mending gua nonton tipi." Yang lain ngangguk juga, terus ngikutin Jun. Si Jun sibuk nyari remot. Padahal remot diem di sopa. apaan dah/?

Terus itu tipi nyala. Eh acaranya _stand up comedy_ kebeneran banget dah. Butuh hiburan. /Ketara banget ya kaliand, Jones:')

"Itu, tunggu, bentar. MAK, ITU BABEH OM JOSH SAMA WONU HYUNG KAN YAK?" kebiasaan banget elah si Ican, udah nyuci ketek tereak lagi, syok liat acara tipi. Pen gua kiss kali yak/?

Denger kata 'WONU' itu si item langsung lari ke ruang tipi/? Semua manusia disitu tercengang. Pertanyaan mereka semua sama. _'itu orang betiga ngapain dah ngikut acara begituan, ngomong aja kaga lucu apalagi lawak?'_

 ** _(Oke, pemirsa. Kita masih ada 3 peserta terakhir. Oke pertama, saya persilahkan untuk Jos. Jos apa tadi? Extra Joss? Buka dikit joss?)_** _ini Host-nya begini amat yak?_

 ** _(Ralat. Ralat. Maaf ya pemirsa. Ada sedikit kesalahan teknis. Oke Joshua, waktu dan tempat saya persilahkan)_**

Kemudian, masuk mahluk tampan dengan senyum tipis-tipisnya. Semua orang di ruang tipi deg-degan. Yakali orang pemalu ikut acara beginian/?

"Hello everybody. How are you today? Nice to meet you, guys. I've been interested for this show."

Kamera langsung nyorot juri, mukanya pada asem-asem. Jangankan juri, yang di ruang tipi juga sama. Asem. Lah iya, ini acara komedi bukan acara berita bahasa inggris. Kemudian Joshua disuruh turun dari panggung. Ini Josh yang gangerti apa emang bego/? Udah di diskualifikasi masih aja senyum tipis-tipis. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu..

 ** _(Gimana? Puas ga sama penampilan sebelumnya? Oke kalo kurang puas kita tampilkan peserta selanjutnya.. Seung apa tadi? Seungsara?)_** Mulai lagi dah ini Host-_-

 ** _(Sori. Oke Seungcheol, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan..)_**

Sopan banget ini si babeh, masuk-masuk senyum. Duh emak sampe ga ngedip di ruang tipi *eh

"Samlekum, ini Seungcheol! Itu yang di dorm, liat gua yak. Gua masuk tipi nih, pertama kali di acara sten ap!" Norak banget, emak langsung matiin tipi.

"Jiji banget si babeh apaan dah. Kek baru pertama kali masuk tipi aja." Terus Mingyu nyalain lagi dah itu tipi. Emak udah kepalang males, emak terus ke kamar, tidur. Dah kaga mut nonton tipi.

Pas disetel, itu si babeh udah ga ada. Iyalah, iklan-_-

Iklannya lama beut dah, itu si Jun sampe nyeduh mi instan lagi, terus berakhir tragis di tangan manusia-manusia laper. Dia nyeduh lagi mi yang ketiga juga belum mulai itu acara. Di blok KPI kali yak?

Nah mulai lagi dah tuh.

 ** _(masih semangat? Kembali lagi bersama saya. Host terkece dunia akhirat, dimana lagi kalau bukan di Stand Up Comedy...)_**

Jun balik, pas denger gemuruh tepok tangan penonton, boongan kali yak? Sampe bergemuruh, padahal penontonnya aja pada selonjoran. Kaga ada semangatnya.

 ** _(Oke, sekarang. Peserta terakhir kita. Masterpiece katanya. Wonu. Waktu dan tempat saya persilahkan)_**

"Kan bener kan kata gua kan! Babeh pasti langsung diusir. Norak banget abisnya." –Soonyoung. Buset ni bocah, beraninya ngomongin dibelakang.

Terus Wonu masuk, sambil senyum tipis. Manis banget dah. Si Mingyu sampe rela jilatin tipi. Idih.

"Jorok banget lu, kampret!" Langsung dilempar bantal tuh ama si Uji. Mingyu mah bodo amat. Emang sarap itu bocah atu. "Awas! Lu ngalangin kita-kita." Dilempar lagi dah tuh sama si Jun. Si Mingyu diem mulu, budek kali yak ni bocah?

"Kaga minggir gua lempar vas bunga lu!" –Minghao. Buset, Sadis banget ya ni orang kalo marah, padahal daritadi dia yang paling kalem. Ngeri ya. Tiati sama orang kalem, oke, skipp

Balik lagi sama Wonu nih, keknya dia udah salam-salam pembukaan. Sekarang dia lagi _stand up_ nih. Saikk! Won! Gakuna!

"Gini nih, menurut gua. Emak itu punya kekuatan mistis. Kenapa? Soalnya waktu kita nyari barang misalnya 'Mah, kaos kaki gambar kecoa aku dimana ya?' kita udah obrak-abrik isi lemari 'Itu di lemari. Coba cari.' Terus kalo kita nyaut. 'gaada, mah.' terus emak nyaut lagi 'Awas ya kalau ada, mamah cubit nanti.' Dan itu kaos kaki ada. Berakhirlah memar biru nempel di kulit lo." Penonton gada yang ketawa, di ruang tipi juga gada, si Soonyoung doang. Karena dia fans nomor 1 jokes receh Wonu.

"Terus gua kadang suka iri sama cewek cantik pacar orang, soalnya bukan pacar gua." Oke ini Jones Wonu ketara banget ya:') receh lagi:')

"Wonu hyung, lalu aku ini kau anggap apa dimatamu?" –Mingyu. Terus Mingyu beneran dilempar vas bunga plastik sama Minghao.

"Oke udah, cukup sekian dari saya. Lucu galucu, lucu-lucuin ya. Makasih." Agak maksa ya ini si Wonu. Rame tapi penonton tepuk tangan. Janjangan dibayar ni sama si Wonu/?

Sekarang ini saat dugeun-dugeun. Pengumuman pemenang. Juri nilai dari penampilan sama tepuk tangan, diantara peserta yang lain, cuman Wonu sih yang paling meyakinkan.

 ** _(ini dia, saat yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu. Pemenangnya adalah...)_**

 ** _(deg deg deg deg)_** lebay banget ini host. Bisa disembelih aja kaga/?

 ** _(PEMENANGNYA ADALAH... SEUNGSARA! SELAMAT YA! SEUNGSARA. HADIAHNYA BISA DIAMBIL DIBELAKANG)_**

"SEUNGCHEOL WOY! KESEL BANGET GUA DAH!" –Dika

Terus si Jun matiin tipi. _Unfaedah_ _banget dah ini acara, nyesel gua nonton seriusan_.

.

.

.

"Samlekum! Babeh pulang!" Krikk krikk, gada yang nyaut. Mereka bersepuluh sepakat gada yang mau nyambut itu komika betiga. Malu katanya.

Seungcheol bingung lah. Ini dia padahal udah seneng bawain hadiah. Dengan sabar, dia buka aja itu pintu. Serius, ini bukan rumahnya, ini bukan rumahnya! Acak-acakan banget dah kek abis dirampok. Tadinya dia pengen bahagia, jadi kesel udah. Moodnya ancur udah gegara liat kapal pecah. Kesel banget seriusan. Wonu sama Shua dibelakang juga merinding disko liat perubahan ekspresi si Seungcheol.

Udah mana gada yang nyambut, rumah berantakan. Apa bener kerampokan ini rumah, terus penghuninya mati dibunuh, gegara gagal kabur? Kesel banget dah.

Terus, kamar ke kamar Seungcheol singgahi/? Ni orang-orang seriusan pada mati dirampok kali ya(?) kelam banget ni rumah. Tapi kok gadiberitain ya? Gada _police line_ juga.

Usut punya usut ternyata sepuluh orang itu malah jalan-jalan ke _mall_ , malu katanya liat muka betiga yang tadi nongol di tipi. Sekalian nyuruh beres-beres juga secara ga langsung ke orang betiga buat bersih-bersih rumah.

Serius Seungcheol paling kesel liat keadaan berantakan, tapi dia seneng liat Junghan berantakan/? Apaandah-_- Terus mereka sukarela beres-beres dorm. Biar layak lagi disebut rumah.

Btw, itu yang di emol(?) lama amat yak? Si junghan sama jun katanya ke salon, perawatan katanya. Terus si mingyu, dika, bonon sama soonyoung nongkrong godain anak gadis lewat. Emang kebangetan cuci matanya yak. Sisanya kaga taudah. Oh si ican malah mandi bola. Kaga inget umur emang yak, udah berbulu/? juga lu, tong.

Kaga tau dah di _mall_ ngapain, pokoknya mereka semua baru balik jam 6 sore. Buset. Bodoamat yang penting balik-balik rumah bersih. Jahat emang

"Mak? Nyewa pembantu? Bersih banget." Seungcheol ngelewat, syaland banget dikira pembantu ini dia ama si Mingyu. Anak kurang putih emang. Kurang ajar.

"Eh baru pulang, itu babeh ada hadiah loh. Hasil perjuangan tadi." Yang laen melengos aja masuk, ga perduli katanya. Tapi Seungkwan, anak bontot babeh, diem tuh dia. Bukan penasaran sama babeh sih, tapi pengen kecipratan hadiahnya aja, heuh ada maunya emang.

"Berapa beh dapet hadiahnya? Kok babeh bisa menang? Babeh nyogok ya?" Seungcheol langsung ngebekep itu mulut bocah atu. Nuduhnya bener. Beneran. Seungcheol emang nyogok 5 juta, buat dapet hadiah 3 juta. Lah?

"Iye, babeh nyogok.."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FF apa ini? Nista amat. Itu, sumpah ya kalo ada orang kek Seungcheol. Museumkan, langka loh. Kelewat bodoh;) maaf ya kalau bias-bias kakak semua aku nistakan. Karena hobiku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah menistakan bias;) maaf juga kalo super receh. Galucu parah. Sebenernya ganiat bikin ff komedi, receh lagi. Tapi setelah liat BoomBoom yang dance practice depan-belakang, sumpah ngakag pawrah;') jago banget emang ni sebong bikin aku bahagia/? Jadi pengen buat ff komedi, ternyata bener kata pepatah/? Ekspektasi sama realita itu beda. Receh banget kan, ya:')

 **p.s.** sisir kerep sisir kecil yang buat nyari kutu/?

Terimakasih sudah baca. Butuh kritik dan saran. *bow

 ** _27 Desember 2016_**

Daripada ff ini terlantar di file, lebih baik aku post. Sekalian berbagi kebahagiaan/? Walaupun acakadut juga tak apalah:')

 _Kimfreakming_ kini hadir di instagram, dalam bentuk isi ulang(?)

Reviewnya ya, kak. Terimakasih~


End file.
